NeoGaea
Planet Name: Neo Gaea Translation: New Earth Galaxy: Andromeda System: Krios Moons: 0 Habitable Moons: 0 Alliance: Nightmare Alliance Habitable: Yes Dominant Species: Humans Primary Native Language: Old Earth English Hostility Level: 3 Tech Level: 7 Native KriegsMaiden Species: Sabotendaa, TaoKa, Angel-class, Demon-class, Mech-class, CowBra, Midgard Zolom Exotic Species: Angra MainyuFragment, Amaterasu, Omega Active MetalFiends: None Known Terrain: Cityscape, wasteland, Jungle, Swamp, Desert Important Characters: The majority of the Human Race Cities: Paradise city, Karakoka Village, Bellenheim, Overture Important Locations: Grand Haven, Raghos Important Events: Heroes Day, Innumerable classic holidays Detailed Information: Terraformed less than a year prior to it's need, Neo Gaea is one of Katet's habitable moons, the other being the ocean-world known as 'HiryuuTet'. Covered mainly with tiny islands connected by vast oceans, the largest 'continent', 'Paradise', is about the same size as Australia. Many of these continent-islands only have a single outpost for travelers, though the larger ones will often have a towering SkyCity. SkyCities are built much like a massive skyscraper, but are both tall enough, and wide enough to house millions of people with more than enough extra room. Along with this, the massive cruise liner known as 'The World', AKA 'ResidenSea', was moved onto the planet via the Arks during the Magick War's early days. It's become the prized manner of transportation between the island-continents, but is also considered a floating city in and of itself. Larger Versions have already been designed to master the larger oceans of NeoGaea, such as the Kuryi ocean to the south of Paradise Island. And even larger versions are made use of on HiryuuTet. Ancient History: Prior to the terraforming, the only thing NeoGaea had in favor of life was the atmosphere. for some reason, though it could sustain life, it had absolutely no life what so ever, not even bacteria. Thus, there really is no 'Ancient History' for NeoGaea. Modern History: On December 21st, 2012, the first humans arrived from Earth to NeoGaea. Literally six months after the terraforming was complete, and barely three months after they had left from Earth, due to the fastest available systems being sub-light travel. It was on NeoGaea that the oldest FTL system known was reverse-engineered to cut the travel time between NeoGaea and Old Earth to hours, instead of months. NeoGaea is also the home to the first ever artificial KriegsMaiden. Combining the DNA of a human with a Catoblepas and a species of snake-type KriegsMaiden known as the 'Midgard Zolom', the scientists created the CowBra, a playful name for a playful, yet dangerous creature. Other such 'artificial' KriegsMaiden became the main 'early inhabitants' for Terraformed worlds such as Edenfirst 'all KriegsMaiden' planet' and Dark Edendemonic counterpart, created by Tao Houtu-Ru. As time moves along, NeoGaea is treated as even more of a beacon of hope for the human race, both a sig of our friends from the stars, and of our strength and ingenuity amongst the cosmic population. Technology: The Shadow Flare, both a deadly weapon for the Ganymeade, and the first avalable Faster-Than-Light drive. It's the 'Breath Weapon' of the Ganymeade, caable of tearing open Space and Time if it hits a sunspot on a star, but easily able to rip apart a Dreadnaught even wihtout such aid. It's revolutionized travel between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, though, sadly, it has it's limits. It's incapable of keeping a tear open for more than a month, and yet it would take several months to reach the nearest galaxy outside of the current neighborhood. The nearest galaxy outside of the Milky Way and Andromeda is more than five HUNDRED times the distance away, and would take several months even with the ShadowFlare. To travel even further if we reach that galaxy would take decades to reach the Vega cluster of the Stellar Web. Though, we've yet to finish exploring our own galaxy and it's neighbor of Andromeda, where NeoGaea and Katet reside, so that's a long way off. Terraforming, the best way to create living worlds from those dead and lifeless. It's already revived Mars and Venus as warzones during the MAgick War, and was needed to create NeoGaea, Eden, and Dark Eden. without it, many of the infinite worlds out there would be naught mroe than barren rock and dust. The creation of life. Once considerd a dire sin by religions, and unethical if not downright cruel by science. Now with careful control, new species of KriegsMaiden are made by skilled scientists, thanks to the completed Genome Map and learnign of the 'Hidden Risks' of working with the system. Care is taken at all times, to ensure that no new or unexpected changes occur, since genetics is NOTHING like legos. Category:Worlds